1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to elasticized rope systems, and more particularly, to a bungee cord system having universal anchors for securing, storing, transporting, and/or stacking packages, containers and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Packages and containers are often secured to surfaces for a variety of reasons, and especially during transportation. This is often the case when packages and/or containers are transported in vehicles such as a pick-up truck as an example. When not secured, packages and/or containers shift and slide across the surface they are placed upon, thus presenting hazardous situations. There is a need of bungee cords having engaging locks and universal anchors to safely secure, store, transport, and/or stack packages, containers and the like to surfaces. There is also a need of bungee cords having engaging locks and universal anchors to secure, store, transport, and/or stack packages, containers and the like to surfaces in the event of weather conditions such as, but not limited to wind gusts and storms.
A bungee cord is defined as an elasticized rubber cord, often fitted with hooks at the ends, used to fasten, bear weight, or absorb shock. Several bungee cords have been developed in the past. Applicant, however, is not aware of any bungee cords having engaging locks and universal anchors to safely secure, store, transport, and/or stack packages, containers and the like to surfaces.